


A Face Worth a Thousand Words

by Mischief11



Series: Worlds Will Collide [7]
Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Beardless Marco is beautiful!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco shaves and both Byamba and Jingim think Marco is the most beautiful angelic creature on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Face Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena/gifts).



> I accidently deleted the original so here it is again.

Jingim was beyond annoyed with his older brother at this point. Byamba was supposed to have been back more than half an hour ago with information on the latest fleet movement of their soldiers but has not returned. The last person who saw him was Ahmad who claimed that he saw Byamba walking by the stables but when Jingim arrived he was long gone. Deciding that he was heading back to his room and would send his servant to track the missing bastard down Jingim swung by to check on the progress of his request for a different handle on his broadsword. It was not till he turned the corner to the dojo that he saw a familiar shape standing in the door way.

“Bastard!” Jingim’s favorite title for Byamba dropped from his lips as he marched over to the taller man who he had been trying to locate. “Where have you been? When I expect you to bring me something in a certain amount of time than that is what you do! Your actions are absolutely-” Jingim’s angry tirade was interrupted as Byamba took a small step sideways to lean against the door completely oblivious to the tiny golden ball of livid prince next to him.

"Beautiful.” He breathed out.

“What? Are you listening to me? Byamba!” Growing even angrier at being annoyed Jingim reached out and grabbed his brother’s arm to get his attention but all that got him was a slight tilt to the head in his direction. “I will not stand for this disrespect. What in the world are you looking at?”

Turning his head to look in the direction that the other was staring Jingim did not see anything but the Latin in the dojo. Confused as this was not nothing new to either of them he opened his mouth to demand answers when Polo turned around and took all thought from the Prince’s head. Marco was doing slow yoga movements shirtless and had yet to notice them. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and seemed to glow in the morning sunlight at each graceful movement. His light brown curls were wet. pushed back from his face and seemed to give him a golden halo. His normally wide blue-green eyes were closed in his concentration.

However, what was so distracting was his face. Polo had managed to get his hands on a shaving blade and was now absolutely beardless. It made his face look much younger and more like the boy he was often referred to as. One can now clearly see that his jaw had a noble quality to it and his lips looked even pinker and mouthwatering than Jingim remembered. If he had to pick a word to describe the Latin then he would have picked majestic since beautiful did not seem to fit the image before him. How could he have noticed how pulchritudinous the Latin was? He almost could not believe that this was the same man who crawled into his father’s court looking like a wild beggar! What kind of spell is this that a simple shave could elevate such a man to the place of angels? How could a simple Latin merchant so easily contain the beauty of the world?

Marco turned half way with his arms out stretched and head slightly tilted back so that the sun seemed to reflect in his face and Jingim sagged against the other side of the doorway his mind overwhelmed.

“Majestic.” The word slipped from Jingim’s lips without thought.

“Yes.” Byamba replied his gaze still locked on the Latin. The two brothers remained lost in their trance having completely forgotten what they were supposed to be doing. They were so dazed and entranced on the Latin that one had to wonder how Jingim and Byamba missed the amused smile on Marco’s face.


End file.
